Sewing is a favorite pastime of many people. It is enjoyable and can be a cost effective way to make clothing or other sewn items. Traditionally, someone interested in sewing their own item would purchase a sewing pattern, take it home and cut it out, attach it to some material, and cut the material along lines on the pattern. The person could then sew together the cut pieces to make the garment.
One problem is that the size of these patterns makes their distribution somewhat difficult. More specifically, because these patterns must be actual size, they are typically only distributed in envelopes on large sheets of crepe paper. An adequate alternative to these traditional distribution mechanisms has eluded those skilled in the art, until now.